ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OVS2E3 Gone Fishin'
Plot In Bellwood, a man is fishing on a boat when he suddenly gets a bite. He reels it in, but the fish and bait are gone. A larger boat sails past and is sucked into a giant whirpool. The fisherman tries to drive his boat away, but fails, and is sucked underwater. In Undertown, Ben, Rook, Max, and Magister Patelliday are also fishing. Ben is bored. Max says that Undertown is a great place to fish because you never know what you'll catch. Ben is having no luck. He hands Rook a piece of bait, which Rook uses to catch a fish in seconds. Annoyed, Ben goes to get more bait, only to see that Patelliday has eaten it all. Ben turns into Ripjaws and dives into the water. A few seconds later, he emerges with a mouth full of debris. He thinks that he has caught a lot of fish, but he hasn't, and turns into Ben. Rook demonstrates the noodling technique, easily catching a fish. Ben tries, but just as he gives up, a fish leaps out of the water and attaches to his face. Rook pries it off. Ripjaws and Patelliday go diving, with Ripjaws intending to prove his skill. Suddenly, Patelliday sees some dangling fish. He tries to eat them, only to be caught by two robots. They swim away and Ripjaws chases. He destroys one, but the other gets away as the Omnitrix times out and turns Ripjaws into Ben. Ben swims back to the boat and tells the others that Patelliday has been captured. They chase after the robots, but soon come to a waterfall. The boat goes over the waterfall and Ben turns into Rath. Rath starts screaming, but sees the water and freaks out. Rook uses the Proto-Tool to hook the boat to some rocks and slow its descent. When Rath lets go to yell at the waterfall, Rook loses his grip and they fall. Rath turns into Ben and Rook recovers the Proto-Tool. The robots take Patelliday to the ship of Captain Kork, a pirate. The ship generates a whirlpool that reaches to the surface and sucks in more boats. The captured boats are bottled. In the kitchen, robots work to prepare Kork's lunch - including Patelliday. At a fork, Ben chooses the faster path. On Kork's ship, the robots present Patelliday to Kork, who insists that he be cooked. As the robots take him away, Patelliday notices the bottled ships. Ben, Rook, and Max come across an army of robots left as a trap. The robots activate. Ben turns into Jury Rigg. Jury Rigg rapidly disassembles robots and rebuilds them into a giant, six-armed robot that attacks the others. Jury Rigg turns into Ben and he drives away with an impressed Max and Rook. Suddenly, they are attacked by a Krakken. Ben tries to turn into Way Big, but gets Crashhopper. Rook gives Crashhopper a line and Crashhopper dangles himself from the ceiling. The Krakken eats him, towing the boat along. Underwater, Crashhopper bounces around inside of the Krakken, stranding it on land, before turning into Ben and escaping. They continue along. On Kork's ship, Patelliday escapes from his bonds and takes out the robots that were about to cook him. Ben, Max, and Rook come across a force field, preventing them from continuing to Kork. Suddenly, it drops and Patelliday appears. The group goes to Kork's ship and boards it just before it goes underwater. They head to the cabin and confront Kork and the robots. Ben turns into Diamondhead. The robots attack. Diamondhead avoids them as the rest of the group takes them out. Diamondhead battles Kork. Kork says that the boats are worth a fortune, and Diamondhead realizes that the sealed bottles will soon run out of air. Rook fiddles with the ship's controls and launches the bottles to the surface. Kork damages the controls after missing Diamondhead, causing the ship to sink. The team and Kork escape in a lifeboat, with Kork tied up and defeated. On the surface, Rook opens the bottles with a switch he took from the ship and Diamondhead turns into Ben. Impact *Ben transforms into Ripjaws for the first time in Omniverse *Captain Kork is introduced *The Krakken is introduced in Omniverse Ripjaws OV I.PNG|Teen Ripjaws|link=Ripjaws Characters Characters *Fisherman *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Magister Patelliday *Rook Blonko Villains *Kork's Robots *Captain Kork *Krakken Aliens *Ripjaws x2 *Rath *Jury Rigg *Crashhopper *Diamondhead Category:Episodes Category:Omniverse Episodes Category:Alien Returns